gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Il giorno del diploma
Il giorno del diploma è l'ultimo episodio della terza stagione di Glee. E' scritto e diretto da Brad Falchuk. Trama Si inizia tornando alle origini di Glee, quando i cinque componenti originali delle Nuove Direzioni, ovvero Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina e Artie, ripropongono per i compagni la loro prima, terribile, performance. Mentre cantano sono stati montate alcune scene tratte dai primi episodi della prima stagione. Il primo a dare il suo addio è proprio Will, che dà il buon esempio cantando Forever Young. Da qui in poi ognuno dei senior, raccontano cosa è stata per loro l’esperienza al McKinley: il primo è Kurt, che oltre a dire addio alla scuola con un’esibizione dedicata soprattutto ai ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni, amici senza pregiudizi, riceve il regalo di diploma da suo padre: Burt balla con Tina e Brittany, Single Ladies, mentre scorrono spezzoni di quando a farlo era stato Kurt in camera sua. Poi tocca a Blaine: “Non ti dirò mai addio” lo rassicura il fidanzato. Lui, Finn e Rachel si promettono che quando arriveranno le lettere da New York le apriranno insieme nell’aula di canto. Prima di occuparci di Santana, scopriamo il destino di Mercedes e Mike: la prima andrà a Los Angeles, perchè il video su youtube le ha procurato un contratto come corista, mentre il secondo andrà a Chicago con una borsa di studio. Santana è in crisi e non vuole più solo avere una borsa di studio per fare la cheerleader a Loiusville, soprattutto dopo che ha scoperto che Braittany non si diplomerà perché non ha la media adeguata. Sua madre, però, nonostante non sia entusiasta del fatto che lei non vada al college, decide di darle i soldi risparmiati perché possa andare a New York a realizzare i suoi sogni. Quinn è felice, ha ottenuto tutto quello che voleva, ma decide che è arrivato il momento di essere riconoscente e aiutare gli altri. Prima va da Rachel e le da un biglietto per andare a trovarla al college, perché ci tiene alla loro amicizia e poi si occupa di Puck: gli dice che gli vuole bene e lo bacia. Questo segno d’affetto da a lui la carica per fare al massimo il test e lo passa. Anche lui si diplomerà. Poi c'è l’addio tra Quinn e Sue: “Quando ti ho conosciuto pensavo che fossi una giovane Sue Sylvester, ma sei meglio di me e ti ammiro. Andrai avanti e farai grandi cose e sono felice di poter dire che io c’ero” le dice tra le lacrime la coach. Finn, invece, è felice di come è andata l’audizione, saluta Will e incassa la canzone dedicatagli dai junior di Glee, ma sente che manca qualcosa: vuole rendere suo padre orgoglioso. Tutti si diplomano, vengono chiamati a salire sul palco. Finalmente arrivano le lettere che segnieranno il destino di Kurt, Rachel e Finn. Il primo ad aprirla è Finn poi Kurt che non vengono presi. L'ultima è Rachel che viene presa, ma nonostante fosse la cosa che aveva sempre voluto non era contenta. Decide di rimandare la lettera di un anno per aspettare Finn e Kurt. Arriva il giorno del matrimonio di Rachel e Finn, ma quest'ultimo a grande sorpresa non la porta all'altare, ma alla stazione. Finn confessa di essere entrato nell'accademia militare in Georgia, quindi lascia Rachel in lacrime. Alla stazione c'era tutto il glee ad aspettarla. La puntata finisce con "Roots Before Branches" cantata da Rachel arrivata finalmente a New York. Canzoni *'Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat' da Guys and Dolls. Cantata da Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel e Tina. *'Forever Young' di Rod Stewart. Cantata da Will. * Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) di Beyoncé. ballata da Burt Hummel, Tina e Brittany. *'I'll Remember' di Madonna. Cantata da Kurt. *'You Get What You Give' di New Radicals. Cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni dell'ultimo anno (tranne Brittany). *'Can't Fight This Feeling' di REO Speedwagon. Cantata da Finn nel flashback. *'In My Life' di The Beatles. Cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni del penultimo anno e Will. *'Glory Days' di Bruce Springsteen. Cantata da Finn e Puck. *'Roots Before Branches' di Room For Two. Cantata da Rachel con Finn. 'Guest Star' Special Guest Star: *Gloria Estefan as Maribel Lopez. Guest Starring: *Mike O'Malley è Burt Hummel *Iqbal Theba è Principal Figgins *Dot-Marie Jones è Shannon Beiste *Romy Rosemont è Carole Hudson-Hummel *Chord Overstreet è Sam Evans *NeNe Leakes è Roz Washington *Samuel Larsen è Joe Hart *Damian McGinty è Rory Flanagan *Vanessa Lengies è Sugar Motta *Kathleen M. Darcy è Eleanor Doosenbury *Keong Sim è Mike Chang Sr *Tamlyn Tomita è Julia Chang *Charlotte Ross è Judy Fabray *Gina Hecht è Mrs. Puckerman Special Appearance by: *James Lipton è Se Stesso 'Curiosità' *Primo finale di stagione che non contenga una competizione. * Kurt nel mantello durante il diplome ha una spilla a insetto che portava sul suo maglione a strisce in Defying Gravity. *La prima volta in Glee che fanno vedere la laurea. *LaValigia rosa di Rachel è la stessa della Stagione 1, Episodio 2 La strada per il successo. *Dato che tutto il cast si è messo a piangere durante le riprese dell'intero episodio, hanno dovuto usare mascara waterproof. *Non c'è stato un "Listen Friday" per questo episodio dato che la maggior parte delle canzoni erano state rilasciate in Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album. Tranne '' In My Life'' che è stata rilasciata appena un giorno prima della puntata. *Quinto episodio in riga in cui Tina canta. *La seconda volta in Glee che ci sono le riprese a New York nel finale di stagione. *Il primo finale di stagione in cui Finn e Rachel non si rimettono insieme. Invece, il loro rapporto viene messo in attesa. *Sono state accennate cose per la prossima stagione nell'ufficio di Sue: **Roz Washington ha proposto una nuova missione a Sue. Di unire le forze per far licenziare Figgins. Sue la guarda con interesse. Questo potrebbe essere uno dei loro nuovi obiettivi del prossimo anno. ** Il Padre Famoso del bambino di Sue non è ancora stato rivelato. Sue ha detto che sarà mostrato in una rivista a "Settembre". Quando la Quarta Stagione andrà in onda. *Questo episodio contiene tre flashback: **Il primo era Nuove Direzioni durante Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat in Voci fuori dal coro. ** Il secondo era di Kurt, Tina e Brittany durante Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) in La scoperta di un talento. **Il terzo era di Finn durante Can't Fight This Feeling in Voci fuori dal coro. *Il volantino "priorità # 1: aiutare i ragazzi" mostrato in Voci fuori dal coro riappare nell'ufficio di Will in questo episodio. *Questo episodio ha rialzo degli ascolti del 2,9. Con 7.460 milioni di telespettatori totali. *Questo episodio segna la seconda volta in cui Finn rompe con la sua ragazza nella sua auto. La prima volta fu Dirsi Addio quando ha rotto con Quinn. *Il primo finale di stagione in cui la scena finale non è nell' aula canto, essendo a New York. 'Errori' *Quando Will comincia a cantare Forever Young, Will dice "oooo" più tardi rispetto all'inizio della registrazione. *I Senior durante You Get What You Give hanno vestiti diversi rispetto a In My Life perchè probabilmente è il giorno dopo, ma nelle scene successive, come la scene di Rachel e Quinn in bagno e Puck e Quinn a casa, hanno gli stessi vestiti di You Get What You Give. *Quando Rachel arriva a New York, esce dalla Grand Central Station - che viene utilizzato per i treni pendolari. I treni Amtrak, quello che prende Rachel da Lima a New York, utilizzano la Penn Station. *Quando Will comincia a cantare Forever Young, si vede Artie chinarsi e su Mercedes, ma nella ripresa successiva è seduto dritto. *Nella scena in cui Quinn abbraccia Puck e gli dice che è fiera di lui, si può vedere Kurt abbracciare la signora Doosenbury, ma nella ripresa successiva, si vede Kurt che la abbraccia di nuovo. 'Galleria' GLEE 0001.jpg GLEE 0007.jpg GLEE 0012.jpg GLEE 0013.jpg GLEE 0018.jpg GLEE 0024.jpg GLEE 0026.jpg GLEE 0040.jpg GLEE 0055.jpg GLEE 0067.jpg GLEE 0072.jpg GLEE 0074.jpg GLEE 0084.jpg GLEE 0097.jpg GLEE 0103.jpg GLEE 0114.jpg GLEE 0117.jpg GLEE 0120.jpg GLEE 0133.jpg GLEE 0137.jpg GLEE 0149.jpg GLEE 0151.jpg GLEE 0156.jpg GLEE 0181.jpg GLEE 0186.jpg GLEE 0195.jpg GLEE 0120.jpg GLEE 0133.jpg GLEE 0137.jpg GLEE 0149.jpg GLEE 0151.jpg GLEE 0156.jpg GLEE 0181.jpg GLEE 0186.jpg GLEE 0195.jpg GLEE 0204.jpg GLEE 0208.jpg GLEE 0210.jpg GLEE 0227.jpg GLEE 0228.jpg GLEE 0235.jpg GLEE 0239.jpg GLEE 0251.jpg GLEE 0258.jpg GLEE 0262.jpg GLEE 0263.jpg GLEE 0266.jpg GLEE 0268.jpg GLEE 0272.jpg GLEE 0280.jpg GLEE 0296.jpg GLEE 0302.jpg GLEE 0321.jpg GLEE 0329.jpg GLEE 0336.jpg GLEE 0346.jpg GLEE 0351.jpg GLEE 0357.jpg GLEE 0358.jpg GLEE 0364.jpg GLEE 0382.jpg GLEE 0389.jpg GLEE 0393.jpg GLEE 0396.jpg GLEE 0404.jpg GLEE 0406.jpg GLEE 0425.jpg GLEE 0430.jpg GLEE 0441.jpg GLEE 0446.jpg GLEE 0448.jpg GLEE 0482.jpg GLEE 0493.jpg GLEE 0503.jpg GLEE 0460.jpg GLEE 0522.jpg GLEE 0521.jpg GLEE 0538.jpg GLEE 0550.jpg GLEE 0554.jpg GLEE 0527.jpg GLEE 0568.jpg GLEE 0574.jpg GLEE 0577.jpg GLEE 0578.jpg GLEE 0575.jpg GLEE 0586.jpg GLEE 0599.jpg GLEE 0606.jpg GLEE 0611.jpg GLEE 0635.jpg GLEE 0636.jpg GLEE 0645.jpg GLEE 0648.jpg GLEE 0663.jpg GLEE 0672.jpg GLEE 0675.jpg GLEE 0688.jpg GLEE 0693.jpg GLEE 0700.jpg GLEE 0689.jpg GLEE 0713.jpg GLEE 0719.jpg GLEE 0736.jpg GLEE 0738.jpg GLEE 0749.jpg GLEE 0753.jpg GLEE 0764.jpg GLEE 0765.jpg GLEE 0778.jpg GLEE 0779.jpg GLEE 0785.jpg GLEE 0791.jpg GLEE 0799.jpg GLEE 0801.jpg GLEE 0815.jpg GLEE 0816.jpg GLEE 0821.jpg GLEE 0827.jpg GLEE 0834.jpg GLEE 0839.jpg GLEE 0849.jpg GLEE 0850.jpg GLEE 0862.jpg GLEE 0867.jpg GLEE 0874.jpg GLEE 0875.jpg GLEE 0880.jpg GLEE 0893.jpg GLEE 0924.jpg GLEE 0934.jpg GLEE 0935.jpg GLEE 0939.jpg GLEE 0972.jpg GLEE 0983.jpg GLEE 1007.jpg GLEE 1008.jpg GLEE 1012.jpg GLEE 1015.jpg GLEE 1022.jpg GLEE 1027.jpg GLEE 1038.jpg GLEE 1039.jpg GLEE 1030.jpg GLEE 1043.jpg GLEE 1050.jpg GLEE 1048.jpg GLEE 1062.jpg GLEE 1077.jpg GLEE 1084.jpg GLEE 1087.jpg GLEE 1101.jpg GLEE 1105.jpg GLEE 1119.jpg GLEE 1126.jpg GLEE 1144.jpg GLEE 1148.jpg GLEE 1152.jpg GLEE 1155.jpg GLEE 1163.jpg GLEE 1164.jpg GLEE 1173.jpg GLEE 1186.jpg GLEE 1189.jpg GLEE 1199.jpg GLEE 1206.jpg GLEE 1215.jpg GLEE 1218.jpg GLEE 1229.jpg GLEE 1236.jpg GLEE 1242.jpg GLEE 1247.jpg GLEE 1253.jpg GLEE 1254.jpg GLEE 1278.jpg GLEE 1282.jpg GLEE 1287.jpg GLEE 1288.jpg GLEE 1302.jpg GLEE 1305.jpg GLEE 1311.jpg GLEE 1314.jpg GLEE 1316.jpg GLEE 1359.jpg GLEE 1360.jpg GLEE 1366.jpg GLEE 1367.jpg GLEE 1375.jpg GLEE 1385.jpg GLEE 1390.jpg GLEE 1403.jpg GLEE 1408.jpg GLEE 1414.jpg GLEE 1416.jpg GLEE 1419.jpg GLEE 1423.jpg GLEE 1425.jpg GLEE 1427.jpg GLEE 1431.jpg GLEE 1440.jpg GLEE 1445.jpg GLEE 1450.jpg GLEE 1456.jpg GLEE 1459.jpg GLEE 1466.jpg GLEE 1469.jpg GLEE 1476.jpg GLEE 1488.jpg GLEE 1494.jpg GLEE 1495.jpg GLEE 1500.jpg Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 3 Episodi